Era pra ser uma história de amor
by Rk-chan
Summary: Confiram. 3º capítulo on!
1. Meu maridinho e a Catatodos

Bom gente, essa fic é uma mistura danada. Eu peguei amigos, namorado, ex-namorado, juntei tudo num bolo só e fiz isso. A maioria deles são meus amigos da internet, por isso os nomes esquisitos. Quero agradecer-los por deixar eu usar o nome deles. XD 

Essa é a primeira fic que faço nesse estilo, por isso não me crucifiquem!! XD

Qq dúvida, sugestão, crítica (por q doa), pedido de casamento (XD) é só me mandar um e-mail.

Curtam a leitura...

By: Ryoko Hakubi

* * *

Tudo estava muito bem até o momento em que eu entrei na sala do general e o vi sentado na própria mesa conversando com nada mais nada menos que Anna, a médica prepotente da base.  
É claro que ao me ver o General Timo levantou-se da mesa com a cara mais lavada do mundo e a Dra. Little olhou pra mim com um sorriso cínico e provocante que aumentou ainda mais a minha raiva. Saí de lá. E ele? Ele veio atrás de mim. 

- Coronel Hakubi!- Nós estávamos no meio do corredor, infelizmente aquele era nosso local de trabalho, ele não podia me chamar pelo nome ali e eu não podia deixar de responder, afinal apesar de galinha ele era o coronel.

- Sim? Senhor.- Eu virei, respondi friamente fuzilando-o com o olhar, enquanto batia continência.

- Me encontre no alojamento.- Ele simplesmente falou, bateu continência e foi pro alojamento onde ficava o nosso quarto como se NADA tivesse acontecido. Era uma pena eu não odiá-lo.

Nós não morávamos ali, estávamos em uma missão importantíssima. Uma guerra que decidiria o destino de nossa pátria, HM Lands, e o nosso destino. Guerra contra a Flooderland. Aqueles desgraçados que só iam visitar o nosso país pra deixar suas crias infiltradas por lá. Eles eram frios, calculistas e a tecnologia deles era bem mais avançada que a nossa, eles estavam na era dos clones e nós ainda usávamos a velha técnica de se esconder atrás da moita. Além disso, ainda tinha o tal imperador deles, eu nunca vi alguém tão sujo e inescrupuloso como ele: Sesshoumaru. Dizer que ele é sujo é só um elogio pra ele.

A minha tropa era formada por nada mais nada menos que seis pessoas: Tenente Sp, minha amiga e braço direito, também não ia com a cara da Dra. Cata-todos (mais conhecida pelos íntimos por "fadinha", só não se sabe os desejos que ela realizava); Sub-Tenente Tabosa (a que os íntimos chamavam pombinha não me pergunte porque), uma séria candidata a promoção se não fosse o fato de ter nascido na jacarelândia; Sargento Zonik, era um bom rapaz e tinha uma competência invejável; Soldado Zeiro, era o mais novo da tropa, todos desconfiavam que ele tinha uns 12 pneus de caminhão caídos pela coronel; Tenente Hajime Nossa, a mente quase pensante do grupo, ele cuidava da parte chata da missão, calculava as coisas, ele era meio louco, às vezes tinha um surto e achava que era o Einsten, mas quando não estava na crise até fazia as coisas direitinho, o melhor de tudo é que ele era marido da Sp. E eu, Coronel Ryoko Hakubi, uma mulher de trinta anos bastante aberta para as coisas da vida, desde que essa coisa não seja encontrar o meu marido conversando na maior empolgação com a Dra. Little Cata-todos. Esse foi um apelido bastante merecido que eu dei a ela, afinal não houve homem, cuja patente fosse acima de tenente-coronel, que não tivesse passado pelas pernas, digo, garras daquela mulher. Eu só não sabia se meu marido havia sido incluído nessa extensa lista.

Ela era uma mulher alta, daquelas "ona": bonitona, gostosona e ricona. Mesmo sendo recém formada em medicina não havia doença que ela não descobrisse e curasse, além de sua memória fantástica, criatividade absurda... e todas essas qualidades me deixavam mais despeitada ainda. Mas EU ainda era a coronel daquela base.

Apesar de não querer vê-lo pintado de ouro, lá estava eu caminhando em direção ao alojamento, fazendo questão de nutrir toda aquela raiva, ensaiando as palavras medindo as expressões que aquela galinhagem na sala dele merecia. Cheguei ao quarto, ele estava de pé, olhando pela janela o maravilhoso sol que fazia naquela manhã.

- Sim...?- Eu mesma me impressionei com a minha frieza, falei, bati continência e o encarei com os olhos mais secos do mundo.

- Ryoko, amor, não faz assim. Você sabe que não tinha nada demais, nós estávamos conversando, só isso.

Aquele homem realmente sabia meu ponto fraco. Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido com uma voz absolutamente sedutora, enquanto enlaçava minha cintura com seus braços fortes. Eu sempre me arrepiava quando ele fazia isso.

- Não tem nada demais, né? Não tem nada demais?! Além de safado é cínico! Eu vou toda serelepe falar com o meu querido maridinho e quando chego lá ele esta todo empolgado "conversando" com a Little, e depois diz que não tem nada demais e vem com essa chantagem sexual pro meu lado.  
Era uma pena eu ter que falar baixo, porque as paredes têm ouvidos sabe? Mas eu estava possessa da vida. Talvez nunca tenha gesticulado tanto na vida como quando falei essa frase. E sabe o que ele fez?

- Hahauahuahauhua, eu não acredito que você acha que ...

- Sim, eu realmente acho, mas ninguém melhor que você pra me tirar essa dúvida, não?

- Ryoko, se eu não te amasse eu não estaria casado contigo. Você sabe que mulher me assediando é o que não falta.  
Era verdade, ele me amava, já tinha demonstrado e provado isso diversas vezes. E as drogas das mulheres, a outra verdade. Elas sempre estavam rondando, o terreiro dele era bem farto nesse sentido, sem contar que era a primeira vez que eu duvidava da fidelidade dele. Mas eu era orgulhosa e mesmo querendo me jogar nos braços dele e fazer algo de útil naquela manhã ensolarada, eu não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Você não respondeu.

- N-Ã-O-T-E-M-N-A-D-A! Nunca teve! Você devia parar com esse ciúme que tem dela! Vai chegar um dia que eu não vou agüentar!

- E vai correr pro braço dela...não é?

Bendita ironia que Deus me deu. Ele me fitou por alguns instantes antes de bater a porta do quarto e ir embora.


	2. Minha pombinha

Segundo capítulo da fic. 

Me desculpem pela demora de colocar o segundo capítulo. Vocês gostaram do primeiro fãs?? eco

ok. No coments.

By: Ryoko Hakubi

* * *

(...) Bendita ironia que Deus me deu. Ele me fitou por alguns instantes antes de bater a porta do quarto e ir embora. Eu saí logo atrás totalmente enfurecida. "Vai chegar um dia que eu não vou agüentar"?! Ora bolas quem não ia agüentar toda aquela galinhagem era eu. Passei o resto do dia treinando tiro ao alvo, talvez fosse necessário mais tarde. Quando já tinha escurecido, e não tinha mais condição nenhuma de ficar atirando em uma cabeça pintada num papel a cem metros de distância, eu voltei pro alojamento. Dois guardas estavam de plantão, uma soldado machudona da tropa da Dra. Cata-todos e o Zeiro.

Um vulto correndo na direção do alojamento de noite, era o que a machudona queria pra sair pela base mostrando que eu tinha sido sua professora de tiro. Mas nem tendo mil aulas comigo ela ia aprender a pensar antes de agir, gente burra é assim mesmo. O vulto não era nenhum inimigo, era a minha Sub-Tenente Tabosa e um dos tiros pegou em cheio no peito dela. Eu não sabia o que fazer, um desespero imenso me invadiu, pois além de tudo ela era minha amiga. Foi o Zeiro quem me tirou da inércia e me levou até onde a pombinha estava. Eu abaixei e percebi que por um milagre ela ainda estava viva afinal o tiro tinha sido certeiro. Essa foi a primeira vez que a Dra. Little chegou na hora certa e levou-a pra enfermaria. - Se a minha Sub-Tenente morrer, eu mesma mato essa mulher.- Tantas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquela hora. Eu tinha realmente tinha vontade de matá-la, mas só a suspendi, enquanto decidia o que fazer com ela.  
- Coronel, o general a chama para uma reunião urgente.- Era a minha tenente predileta, que sempre chega na hora certa. Sp, com certeza ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido. - Sim, mas antes eu preciso trocar a minha roupa que está suja de sangue. Você vem comigo, tenente.  
Diante de todos eu não fazia distinção entre ela e os meus outros subordinados, mas ela sabia que por trás da minha ordem tinha um pedido desesperado de uma amiga. Estranhamente, aquela mulher me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Mandei que Zeiro continuasse de guarda, e fui pro meu quarto com Sp. Eu ainda estava muito abalada, a imagem de pombinha desmaiada no chão ainda estava muito forte em minha mente. Tudo o que eu queria é que ela não morresse. Sapphire ouvia atenta a história, parava apenas para dizer "aquela vaquinha...", só quando eu acabei de contar tudo sobre o general e a pombinha ela se pronunciou.  
- A pombinha vai ficar bem, ela é forte. Você quer ver? Nós ainda vamos rir disso tudo. Quanto ao nosso timo-timo, você não deve se importar com essa medicazinha, ela só quer te provocar. Aposto que foi a sala dele só pra te fazer raiva porque não é novidade nenhuma pra ninguém que você morre de ciúme daquele homem.  
- É eu só espero que ele não tenha.  
- Quer saber rk, eu até acho que sim. Ele é louco por médicas arretadas, né!  
Ela adorava tirar onda com a minha cara. Falava fazendo uma expressão de "Deixa de ser lesa, sua coisa!!".  
Eu daria tudo pra ficar a madrugada inteira conversando com ela, só que a tal "reunião urgente" me chamava. A Sapphire me falou que a Dra. Cata-todos estaria lá, me desejou boa-sorte e disse que preferia ir ver a pombinha. Meu sangue ferveu só de pensar que eu dividiria a mesma sala com a vadia. Mas como aquela era uma reunião estritamente profissional, eu não deveria deixar meus problemas pessoais influenciarem nela. Na sala, a Dra. mantinha o sorriso cínico de quando os flagrei, o general estava muito sério e eu...Ah...eu continuava com o jeito frio de antes. - Mandou me chamar, senhor?  
- Sim, temos um problema.  
O jeito sucinto dele me incomodava, o fato de ele resumir coisas enormes em duas palavras, foi assim quando ele me pediu em casamento, virou pra mim um dia e disse "casa comigo?". É eu também não podia querer que ele escrevesse um livro pra me pedir em casamento.  
- O senhor poderia ser um pouco mais claro, SENHOR?  
Eu desejava ardentemente que cada palavra minha fosse uma faca, bem afiada e amolada, pra cortá-lo em mil pedaços.  
- Posso sim, sente-se, Coronel.  
Eu era sarcástica, ele também. A guerra foi declarada.  
- Estou bem de pé, SENHOR.  
Eu não ia perder a chance de contrariá-lo, né!  
- Eu não perguntei se você estava bem, coronel. Apenas MANDEI você sentar.  
Ele adorava mandar, era dominador em todos os sentidos, até na...er.. eu realmente não podia desobedecer ali, afinal a Dra. "Eu sou a vaca do quartel" estava ali e eu podia acabar sendo prejudicada. Sentei.  
- Interceptamos uma mensagem da Flooderland. Eles pretendem nós atacar amanhã a meia-noite.  
- Enfim! alguma ação.... Mas nossa tropa está comprometida, minha sub-tenente foi atingida hoje.  
- Sub-tenente? Quem era a sua sub-tenente?  
- Tabosa.  
Ele me olhou, acho que percebeu um quê de tristeza no ar. Com uma voz, seca, fria, quase inaudível ele mandou que eu buscasse um novo sub-tenente na outra base. Em contraste com a voz, seus olhos eram os mais doces do mundo, pareciam querer correr pra mim e me confortar. Era incrível a Cata-todos ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer, aquilo parecia um sonho. Eu me dirigi a ela.  
- Como está minha sub-tenente?  
- Estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos. - É o que eu espero. Com licença.  
Pouco me importava se ele ia ficar sozinho ou não com a Little, eu só queria ir buscar o novo sub-tenente e depois dormir um pouco. O dia tinha sido péssimo e onde estava metida a Sp, eu não podia escolher o novo sub-tenente sozinha. Bati na porta do quarto dela.  
- Tenente Sapphire!! Tenente... Sapphire.. Ela saiu do quarto totalmente descomposta, com os cabelos assanhados e colocando a roupa.  
- Isso é jeito de se apresentar, Tenente!  
- Ryoko, fala sério, você bate no meu quarto tarde da noite e quer que eu saia como? Maquiada? Pronta pra gravar um comercial de TV?  
- Chata! O que você tava fazendo?  
- Tava calculando umas coisas com o Hajime. Que que você quer?  
- Vamos buscar o novo sub-tenente.  
- "O" sub-tenente, é?  
- Uhum.  
Enfim estávamos a caminho da outra base, um tanto empolgadas com nossa "difícil" missão. Nem depois de casadas nós tínhamos deixado de admirar os milagres da natureza. Sempre tinha sido assim e nunca mudaria.  
A base onde íamos buscar o tal sub-tenente já tinha sido avisada de que eu estava a caminho, então separaram os melhores de lá pra que eu escolhesse. Quando cheguei todos eles estavam me esperando, propositalmente ou não, sem camisa e em posição de sentido. Era muito boa a sensação de ter todos aqueles homens subordinados a mim. - Sapphire, olha aquele ali.  
Ele era branco, alto, tórax e abdomem bem definidos e olhos azuis. Não era feio.  
- Não, não. Ele é muito branquelo. Que contradição a Sp falar isso, pois o homem com quem ela dormia não era a mais negra das criaturas, pelo contrário. Mas assim apontamos alguns rapazes, até que eu finalmente o achei. Moreno queimado de sol, um olhar de derrubar qualquer avião, acho que ele tinha 1,80 de altura, saradérrimo, era bonito de corpo e de rosto e tinha umas pernas. Olhei a targetinha dele. Marçal, esse era o nome de guerra daquele anjo. Um anjo que estava prestes a me mostrar o caminho do inferno.  
- Sub-tenente Marçal, esta missão é muito perigosa, está ciente de que podes não voltar?  
- Sim senhora, e eu morreria feliz pela minha pátria.  
- Muito bem. Pegue suas coisas.


	3. O banho

Well, well, well... 

Bom povo, aqui o terceiro capítulo da nossa maravilhosa fic. Sabiam que uma editora entrou em contato comigo para publica-la? Não, né? Pois é nem eu e nem a editora sabíamos. Bom, gente. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, não vou perguntar para poupá-los de responder. cof cof

O capítulo pode parecer mais longo que os outros, mas não é eu só arrumei ele pra não ficar aquela coisa amontoada.xD

No more coments.

By Rk-chan

* * *

(...)  
- Sim senhora, e eu morreria feliz pela minha pátria. 

- Muito bem. Pegue suas coisas.

O Coronel dessa base o liberou. E enquanto o meu novo sub-tenente se arrumava pra partir eu e Sapphire conversávamos no carro.

- Você esqueceu a pombinha bem rápido, hein!

- Ahh, Sp, me poupe dos seus comentários... mas se bem que é verdade. Hahahaha.

Duas palavras e risadinhas, sempre era assim quando estávamos sozinhas. Ríamos mais do que falávamos, mas era isso que fazia a nossa amizade especial, única. Pelo menos era o que nós achávamos.

- Lá vem ele, Sp.- Meu Deus, eu acho que nunca tinha olhado um homem com tanto desejo. Dúdido que ele não tenha percebido. Até a Sp tinha deixado a formalidade de sempre, pra elogiar aquele deus grego.

- Aiii! Que gostoso!

- Sp, você é casada!! Tenha vergonha!

- E você não, né?!

Depois de nos recompormos e do pequeno corte, ela ajeitou os óculos, que sempre a acompanharam (era impossível imaginar a Sp sem eles). Ele entrou no carro. No caminho de volta apenas descrevemos a missão, porque como dizia mamãe "primeiro a obrigação, depois a devoção".

Na base tudo parecia normal, nós queríamos que eles pensassem que não sabíamos do ataque, assim poderíamos fazer uma surpresinha pra eles. Eu fui direto pro meu quarto eram três da manhã e eu estava morta, acabada. Eu sabia o que me esperava e foi difícil encontrar ar antes de entrar naquele quarto. Ele já estava dormindo, totalmente coberto, parecia estar mergulhado no melhor dos sonhos. Tudo o que eu precisava era um banho bem gelado. Cada gota de água batia em meu corpo, como se fosse me furar, a sensação era muito boa. Não que eu fosse sado ou algo assim, eu só estava precisando relaxar, deixar aquela sensação percorrer meu corpo. Eu estava ali, no meio da madrugada, tomando banho, desejando alguém que dormia profundamente. Todos os meus poros mostravam o que eu queria.

Saí do banho, com meu roupão lilás. Ele não realçava nem minha cor, nem meus olhos, nem nada, mas eu gostava dele. Sentei na cadeira em frente a penteadeira, e comecei a escovar o meu cabelo, ele estava enorme, quase na cintura e no tom natural. Eu sempre tive horror a tinturas, tanto que desisti de pagar a promessa de pintar o cabelo de rosa quando passei no vestibular.

Tirei o roupão. Eu não me incomodava nem um pouco em ficar nua naquele momento, ele estava dormindo mesmo. Até que eu queria que ele tivesse acordado naquela hora. Procurei uma camisola em meu guarda-roupa e a vesti, se você ainda ficou com alguma dúvida, sim, vesti somente a camisola. Enfim, eu deitei, de costas pra ele. Realmente pensei que iria dormir, mas senti dois braços enlaçando minha cintura e me puxando pra perto de seu dono.

- Timo?

Minha voz estava trêmula, agradecendo por ele estar acordado e ao mesmo tempo desejando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Ele não respondeu, talvez estivesse ocupado demais beijando meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés. Mas, eu não ia jogar eu meu orgulho assim pelo ralo. Não mesmo! Não ia ser fácil desse jeito.

- Pare...

Ele sabia quando ficar surdo, continuava concentrado fazendo com que eu ficasse com cada vez mais vontade de esquecer aquela história toda. A minha maldita boca também. Eu falava um "pare" que parecia mais um "continua".

- Timo... Para, por favor.

E mais uma tentativa, sem sucesso, de esconder que eu tava muito afim.

- Eu não quero.

E eu conseguia mentir numa hora dessas?

- Tem certeza que não quer? Eu te vi no banho, te vi colocando só a camisola, você estava me convidando a isso. E você sabe muito bem que eu não resisto...

Os beijos dele e as carícias, enquanto falava, me deixavam cada vez mais mole. Eu quase não podia resistir aquilo.

- Eu não quero e você sabe porque.

- Ahhh, peloamordeDeus. Essa história de novo não. Eu já falei e repeti: Não tem nada!- Ele se afastou e eu virei de costas tentando fingir repulsa, apenas tentando.

- Você não me provou nada. Tudo que eu sei foi que eu vi vocês juntos...- eu continuava de costas, totalmente vulnerável, sem poder ver o que ele fazia... só não sei se propositalmente ou não.

- Nós estávamos conversando...- Ele se calou e eu só pude senti-lo me abraçando... - Depois que nós ficamos juntos eu não fiz com nenhuma outra mulher o que gosto de fazer com você...só com você...

Ele sabia dizer a coisa certa na hora certa, sussurrar ao meu ouvido aquilo que eu gostava de ouvir...mas eu ainda era mto orgulhosa...

- Hahaha é é?! - Eu estava completamente sem argumentos, ele tinha voltado a me beijar, suas mãos continuavam me desvendando, me apertando contra ele.

- É, Ryoko, eu te amo, não posso te trair, eu estaria traindo a mim mesmo... Acredita. - As palavras eram quase inaudíveis, a respiração dele demonstrava o quanto ele me queria, aquele quarto emanava desejo. Eu quase não podia me conter.

Mas dizem que a pior resposta é o desprezo. Foi isso que eu fiz, saí do quarto deixando-o sozinho com os beijos dele. Sentei na frente do alojamento e fiquei lá, olhando o céu, lindo. Ouvi uma voz.

- Coronel... - Eu virei e vi o sub-tenente Marçal em posição de sentido, olhei pra ele por dois segundos.

- Fala sério... - eu continuei fitando as estrelas, totalmente alheia, pensando no homem que eu tinha desprezado.

- A Sra. também não consegue dormir? - Eu não olhava pra ele, mas sabia que ele analisava cada centimetro do meu corpo, lembrei, então, que estava só de camisola, literalmente.

- Não - respondi secamente ainda sem olhar pra ele...

- Ryoko, não precisa ser assim, nos conhecemos a quantos anos? Te conheci antes do seu marido pensar em existir na sua vida. - Ele parecia tão doce como sempre foi, nossa só de pensar quem aquele homem tinha sido em minha vida...

- Eu sei Dersão, mas é que sabe aqueles dias em que tudo parece dar errado? Hoje foi um desses. - Eu falei com um sorriso amarelo, meio que pedindo desculpas pela frieza.

- Você sabe que sou seu amigo, acima de qualquer coisa, sempre fui e sempre vou ser.

- Eu sei sim... foi muito bom você estar naquela base, eu estava mesmo precisando de amigos na minha tropa.

- Providencia divina Ryoko, providencia divina... - Disse ele sorrindo, e que sorriso! Eu nunca consegui me decidir entre o galante-sedutor e o amigo-indispensável-de-todas-as-horas. Que agora estava podendo ter a "saborosa" visão de mim semi-nua e ainda à luz da lua.

- Eu vou entrar agora, amanhã será um longo dia. Boa Noite Dersão.

- Boa noite Ipanema... – Um beijo de boa noite entre amigos que quase ultrapassava os limites da amizade. Ele ainda mexia comigo, claro que mexia, nós tivemos uma história juntos, e que bela história. Ele ainda se lembrava de como nos conhecemos há 16 anos. O tempo tinha feito muito bem a ele, infelizmente eu tinha que entrar. O general se não estivesse dormindo de verdade, estava possesso da vida.


End file.
